merlin S6
by XxRav3nxX
Summary: my version of what i think should happen in s6 of merlin if they were going to have one :( well enjoy and comment :) please review! Abandoned for now but if anyone wants to carry it on instead just pm me and you can have it.
1. 2 months later

Merlin (season 6)

With only the Queen left to rule Camelot she had to search for a new husband. She was depressed knowing that she would never get to see her beloved Arthur again. As for Merlin, he stayed at the lake where he sent Arthur away on a small row boat that he set alight. Merlin missed his old friend it had been at the most 2 months since his death but it feels like forever.

Gwen was in her chambers when her maid came through the door bearing a very important message. "Ma lady King Zarr is on his way to Camelot as we speak" says her maid.

"Thank you" replies the Queen.

The maid bows and leaves the room but all Gwen can do is fall on her bed and weep softly to herself. She misses Arthur so much but she has to pull herself together for the good of the kingdom.

Merlin sat by the lake so alone and afraid. The only thing he wants is for Arthur to be by his side and back ruling over Camelot. This reminds Merlin of what The Great Dragon once told him "When Albions need is greatest Arthur will rise again." As the voice of the Dragon replays over and over in his head he wonders when Albions need will be greatest. All he wants to do is go back to Camelot because he so lonely here by himself.

Gwen is wearing her favourite dress to greet King Zarr but it was also Arthur's favourite dress. Remembering this brought tears of sorrow and grief to her eyes but all she can do is push back the tears to be ready to meet the King.

Once again the maid walked into Gwens chambers and she said " Ma Lady King Zarr has just this moment arrived."

"Ok, thank you and will you escort him to the council chambers and I will be there in a moment." Says Gwen politely.

"Of course Ma Lady." The maid replies.

She leaves the room without another word and slowly closes the door behind her. Gwen nearly breaks down in tears again but remembers she has to stay strong for the kingdoms sake. She walks down to the council chambers and hesitates a moment outside the door wondering whether it was the right thing to do. She thinks long and hard and she knows in her heart that Arthur would want her to be happy so she pushes open the doors revealing the very handsome King Zarr. Gwen slowly walked over to the all mighty King and greeted him. He kisses her hand and askes politely "Well hello Ma Lady how are you"? She replies with a simple "Fine, thank you" and leaves it at that.

Merlin calls down The Great Dragon for some advice. "Please I need your help" Merlin begs.

"So what is it then?" asks the Dragon.

"I need to know when Arthur will rise again" Merlin tells the Dragon

"Well Merlin you know I cant answer that for sure but I have a feeling it could be very soon." Says the Dragon .

The Dragon flaps his wings and takes off leaving Merlin happy and excited that he will get to see his friend again but he also feels sad. He needs to get back to Camelot. And fast.

Gwen sits down at the table with King Zarr at her side all she can think about is this really what it will feel like if I marry King Zarr. It feels like the time I betrayed Arthur by kissing Lancelot on the night before my wedding.

Its hard trying to find love again when the feeling of betrayal lingers in your heart. They eat dinner in complete silence and once again King Zarr trys to break the ice between the two of them.

"Well the food was lovely" he says.

Gwen doesn't reply she calls her maid over and whispers in her ear and then she just gets up at leaves without warning.

"Excuse me My Lord but the Queen would like me to tell you that she had a lovely time but she is feeling a bit ill so she has retired for the night." The maid says.

"Guards take this women away all servents know they cant speak to royalty unless spoken to." King Zarr demands.

The guards look puzzled but does as he asks and they drag the maid out of the council chambers and King Zarr smiled as his eyes lit yellow and the heavy metal doors slammed shut.

Merlin calls upon the Dragon once again for another favour.

"What is it now Merlin?" askes the Dragon.

"I need you to take me back to Camelot" says Merlin.

"I am not a horse Merlin" says the Dragon in disgust.

"I know but I cant be gone to long in case Arthur rises like you foretold" says Merlin.

"Fine I will take you under one condition" says the Dragon with a smirk across his face.

"What is it?" askes Merlin in a suspicious tone.

"Once you arrive in Camelot you have to stop Gwen from marrying Zarr" says the Dragon.

"Ok, but why isn't she marrying a King?" Merlin askes

"All I will say is everything is not as it seems" warns the Dragon.

Merlin is lifted onto the Dragons back and they are off to Camelot.

Gwen lies on her bed curled up in a ball with the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach. She started to get bad headaches and stomach pains so that afternoon she goes to see Gauis.

She gently knocks on the door and pushes it open.

" Gauis I think I'm ill I have really bad stomach pains and headaches what could be wrong with me?" Gwen pleads.

"Take it easy Gwen and just lie on the bed while I take a look" says Gauis calmly.

Gwen nods and lies back on the bed and relaxes. She is nearly asleep when Gauis has finished his examination.

"Hmmmmm interesting, very interesting indeed" says Gauis.

"Whats wrong with me Gauis? Will I be ok?" Gwen says panicked.

"Yes everything's fine, actually everything is excellent" says Gauis a grin forming across his face.

"Then why do I feel like this?" Gwen askes confused.

"Gwen, your pregnant" says Gauis with excitement in his voice.

"Wha… how can this be Arthur is the only one I have ever done anything like that with!" says Gwen nearly crying.

"Well Gwen its been 2 months so it stands for perfect reason" Gauis says to reassure her.

"Gauis I CANT LOSE THIS BABY its all I have left if him" says Gwen her tears sure to turn into hysteria.

Gwen wipes away the tears and thanks Gauis and leaves back to her chambers.

What am I going to do thinks Merlin everyone thinks I'm dead how can I go back now at least not without Arthur. Merlin frowns but he doesn't stop his journey to Camelot.

The Dragon lands at there old meeting place near the castle.

"This is as far as I can take you Merlin and good luck I will meet you back here in 2 days don't forget otherwise you will have to take a horse back" says the Dragon.

Merlin nods his head and thanks the Dragon. He takes off into the sunset.

Merlin is at the main gates of Camelot when the bells start to ring as a signal that its midnight. Merlin strolls along the familiar path to the Kings castle.

END OF PART 1.


	2. Return to Camelot

Merlin (season 6) part 2.

Merlin reaches the doors to the castle and walks inside. His first instinct is to go find Gauis but he knows he must firstly seek out Gwen and then kill Zarr. Her chambers is the first place he looks but she was nowhere to be seen. He searchs the castle from top to bottom but cant seem to find his old friend anywhere, then he remembers the only place he hasn't looked is his old home in Gauis' chambers. He sprints to the other end of the castle finally reaching the door to his chambers. Slowly and carefully Merlin presses his ear against the wooden door and heard voices inside. Listening harder than ever to try and hear there convosation he hears footsteps coming down the corridor, without thinking Merlin pushes the door and falls flat on the floor. Quickly standing on his feet he runs in slamming the door closed behind him.

Merlin looks up to see a shocked and startled Gauis staring directly at Merlin. He could not believe his eyes Merlin was alive!

Gwen walked out of Merlin's old room and dropped the potion at the sight of Merlin alive.

"Merlin is that really you?" askes Gwen stunned.

-Back in Zarr's chamebers-

He poured the liquid into a vile gripping it firmly in his hands. The incantations of the old religion escape his lips and his eyes glow yellow. He shakes then pours the enchantment onto the roses beside his bed.

"LUCAN" shouts King Zarr screaming for his servant.

"Yes, My Lord" says Lucan entering the room.

"Take these roses to the Queen make sure she knows who there from" demands King Zarr.

"Of course My Lord" replies the servant picking up the flowers.

"Also write a romantic note to go with it" says King Zarr in an aggressive tone.

The servant nods and leaves the room and goes to Gwens chambers placing the roses delicately on the floor and knocking gently on the door. When the servant returns to Zarr's chambers he nods at the King and the King's face is plastered with a evil grin across his face.

"Yes its really me Gwen" Merlin says going for a hug. The old friends embrace for the first time since the war.

"Everyone thought… I thought you were dead. Why did you never return?" asks Gwen with shock and relief in her voice.

"I didn't return because I have been waiting… waiting for Arthur" says Merlin looking down at the floor not able to look Gwen in the eye.

"Merlin, Arthurs gone and he isn't coming back" says Gwen putting her hand on his shoulder pushing back those tears that threaten to spill at any second.

"But…" tries Merlin but he is cut off in mid-sentence.

"Gwen is it possible me and Merlin could be alone" askes Gauis in the most polite way he can.

"Of course" says Gwen with a nod and she slips out the room.

Merlin and Gauis hug for a long time before either one decides to talk.

"Merlin, Gwens pregnant" says Gauis.

"Wha… How? With who?" demands Merlin.

"With Arthurs heir" replies Gauis.

Walking slowly up to her chambers she sees the blood red roses lying outside her door. She bends down and picks them up breathing in there sweet cent. A grin forms across her face when she sees a note. The note reads:

Dear Gwen meet me out on the court yard at midnight tonight.

Love From the one and only King Zarr.

Her grin turning into a frown instantly after reading the note. What would King Zarr want me to meet him in the court yard at midnight ? she thinks to herself. She pushes open her bedroom door and puts the bouquet of roses next to her bed and whispers to herself rubbing her small bump "Its going to be okay mummy will take care of you" this brings tears to her eyes again and that night she cries herself to sleep.

The moon is bright and the bells have rung to signal midnight but there is no sign of Gwen. He searches the court yard and finds nothing. King Zarr is furious and needs to seek his revenge!

He slowly walks back up the stairs and back into the palace where he still sees no sign of Gwen or anybody for that matter. He walks around the castle until he reaches Gwens chambers, his eyes glow yellow and the door crash open awaking a sleepy Gwen from her deep slumber.

"Wha… How did you do that?" Gwen splutters in utter shock.

Zarr's eyes glow yellow once more causing the windows to smash into tiny shards.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Gwen.

"GWEN!" shouts Merlin as he is awoken by her scream. Jumping out if bed he runs to chambers as fast as his legs would carry him he runs and skids to a stop when he sees the mess of her chambers, but Gwen is nowhere to be seen.

"GWEN!" screams Merlin a second time.

END OF PART 2


	3. Rescue mission with a twist

Merlin (season6) part 3

_Authors note: please review they are really appreciated. Also I will try and update every 2-3 days if that __ enjoy and tell me what you think. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed. _

Gwen slowly awoke to warmth trickling down her wrists. Her eyes fluttered open to see nothing but darkness. Where am I? What happened? Why cant I see anything? All these questions flooded her mind at once, she didn't know what to think. But one thought crept into her mind, the her worse fear could have already come true. Her and Arthurs only child will cease to exist. Tears rolled down her cheeks as this the one and only thought consumed her thoughts.

"Well well well, it looks like you have finally awoken. Guards take her to her cell" ordered a familiar voice but there was no way to tell who the voice belonged to as the darkness seeped back into her conscious state and everything turns black.

-Merlin-

"We ride at dawn" says Sir Leon to the rest of his knights.

Everyone quickly departs from the Council Chambers leaving Sir Leon and Sir Elyan alone to pack things up.

"Don't worry Elyan we will find Gwen and bring her home" Sir Leon states to reassure Elyan.

"I know but she told me the day she disappeared that she was carrying Arthurs heir to throne of Camelot" Elyan replied looking down at the round table before them. All Sir Leon could do was stare at Elyan in shock of what he has just heard.

"Elyan gather the knights we ride out immediately!" Sir Leon says in a serious tone.

Elyan gives a quick nod of the head and leaves the Council Chambers to gather as many knights as possible to rescue the Queen and heir.

"I am so sorry Arthur. We have failed to protect your Queen and your unborn child. I swear we will bring them home safely" Sir Leon whispers to the space in front of him. Tears form in his eyes at the memory of his lost friend. He blows out the last candle and heads towards the stables.

-Merlin-

"Merlin"

"MERLIN!" screams a voice inside Merlins head. The Dragon was calling him, but what could the Dragon possibly want at this hour. Merlin shoves on his clothes and quietly opens his bedroom door trying not to wake Gauis. He crept down the stairs, carefully creeps along the floor trying not to knock something of the table as he usually did. SUCCESS he made it through without knocking anything over he celebrated silently when the voice of the Dragon called his name once more.

"MERLIN!" Merlin pressed his hands against his ears as if trying to block the sound of the Dragons call but its not possible considering its in his head. So with that thought he decides to drop his hands and open the door to the hallway quietly creeping out to feel the cool midnight breeze against his sleepy face.

-Merlin-

"What do you want from me" Gwen shrieked from behind her cell door.

2 guards unlock her door and grab her by the arms dragging her off down the corridor and to big heavy metal doors. The doors swing open without a single touch and that's when she sees him.

"ARTHUR!" Gwen screamed.

Slowly Arthur looked up to see Gwen his one true love in shackles and chains.

"Gwen call Mer-" Arthur replies cutting himself of as hits the cold stone floor.

Gwen is in hysterics seeing Arthur in that way. So fragile ad weak he looks as though a kick to the stomach would kill him.

Merlin if you can hear me I need your help me and Arthur are at the Castle of Fyrien please hurry Arthur cant hold on much longer. Gwen thinks but she doesn't know how it will work if she doesn't have magic but its worth a try and she trusts Arthur.

-Merlin-

"O dragon e mala soi ftengometh tsed hup anankes! Erkheo!" Merlin shouts running through the forest to the clearing where they usually meet.

The Dragon lands in the clearing to meet Merlin.

"Well young warlock, there have been some, interesting developments" says the Dragon.

'Merlin if you can hear me I need your help me and Arthur are at the Castle of Fyrien please hurry Arthur cant hold on much longer.' Merlin is taken by surprise when he hears Gwens voice in his head.

"Oh no" Merlin whispers under his breath.

"Is there something troubling you young warlock?" askes the Dragon genuinely concerned

"I can here Gwen in my head. She says shes at the Castle of Fyrien she told me that Arthur hes hes alive!" Merlin says in shock.

"You HAVE to take me" Merlin demands.

"Yes that is what I was to tell you, Gwens child possess powerful magic and Merlin get on the future of Albion is in your hands now" says the Dragon lowering his head for Merlin to climb on.

He hops on the Dragon and they set for the Castle of Fryien 'Im coming Gwen' thought Merlin.

-Merlin-

"Oh my god did I just hear that?" Gwen whispered softly.


	4. Babies first kick

Merlin (season 6) part 4

_Authors note: I have just found out the Dragons name so I will start calling him by Kilgharrah instead of the Dragon. Please review _

"Thank you Kilgharrah" says Merlin.

"You must hurry young warlock, Arthurs doom is nearing you do not have long" warns Kilgharrah.

Merlin gives a quick nod and turns to make his way towards the castle. "Im going to have to go over the wall again aren't I" Merlin whispers to himself with a slight chuckle at the memory of him and Arthur climbing the wall to go and rescue Gwen.

I'm here Merlin says over his telepathic connection with Gwen.

-Merlin-

I'm here. The words bounced around in her head as she realised the voice belonged to Merlin. A large grin formed across Gwens face. She looked at Arthur and her grin was wiped from her face instantly.

"Arthur, Arthur you need to wake up" Gwen said shaking his shoulder.

Arthurs eyes fluttered open the pain behind his eyes was clear to see.

"Gwen" Arthur says weakly his breathing becoming shallow.

One look at her husband and she could tell he didn't have long if he was going to live Merlin needs to get her soon. She lay next to Arthur and snuggles up to him for what could be the last time. Weakly Arthur put his arm around Gwen and pulled her in close.

"Arthur I need to tell you something" Gwen said biting her lip.

"Um" Arthur said the best he could.

"I'm… I'm pregnant" Gwen said waiting for Arthurs reaction.

A small smile played across Arthurs lips. He pulled Gwen in closer as best he could and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you" Arthur whispers "Both of you" he says this as he puts his hands on Gwens stomach.

"I love you to" says Gwen kissing him again.

-Merlin-

Creeping along the dimly lit corridor Merlin spots the guards guarding the entrance to the dungeons.

"Sweienouh" whispers Merlin (yeah I don't know if that's spelt right)

The guards fell to the floor in a deep slumber but even though they was holding the King and Queen of Camelot he couldn't bring himself to kill them. He only killed people if there was no other way.

Merlin sneaks through the dungeons all eyes on him.

"Gwen, Arthur" Merlin called through a cell door.

Slowly Gwen moved Arthurs arm from around to stand up to look out of the cell.

"Merlin!" Gwen shouted in excitement and relief.

"Gwen, if you want to get out of here then you will need to stand back" suggests Merlin.

She heads back towards Arthur hugging him tightly.

Merlin raises his palm into the air his eyes flash gold and the door is blown off its hinges. Merlin runs over to Arthurs side and lifts him up into his arms.

"Ummm" Arthur groaned at the pain in his side.

Ignoring Arthuts groan he runs through the dungeons with Gwen at his side.

Every time a guard appears Merlin sends them flying into the wall with a quick flash of gold in his eyes.

"O dragon e mala soi ftengometh tsed hup anankes! Erkheo!" shouts Merlin at the edge of the forest. Kilgharrah landed on the ground before them. Gwen moved back in shock at the creature that tried to destroy Camelot a few years back stood before them.

"Kilgharrah I need you to heal Arthur, he will die without your help and I cant watch him die again" Merlin pleads.

Kilgharrah bowed his head "Of course young warlock"

Kilgharrah moves back and lowers his head a strange puff of breath was released from his large mouth which covered Arthurs body.

Kilgharrah nods his head "Anything else young warlock?" asks Kilgharrah.

"Actually I need you to take us back to Camelot" Merlin says in a stern voice.

With a nod and a bow Kilgharrah lowers his head for them to climb on.

"I am not riding on a dragon that tried to kill me!" Gwen says almost shouting "And if Arthur was awake I don't think he would either"

Merlin sighs at Gwens stubbornness.

"Gwen he is just taking us home he wont hurt us I promise" says Merlin convincingly.

Gwen mumbled something under her breath and climbs on to Kilgharrah. Merlins grin stretched to ears before he put Arthur onto the Dragon, once Merlin was on with the others the Great Dragon flapped his wings setting off for Camelot.

-Merlin-

"Wher… where am I" Arthur stutters as he slowly wakes up.

"Your home Arthur, where you should have been all along" says Gwen in her sweetest voice.

Arthur gave a big grin and closed his eyes.

"Your not going to die on me again are you?" Gwen askes as Arthur closed his eyes.

Slowly opening his eyes Arthur smiled up at Gwen "Now why would I do that" says Arthur the grin painted onto his features.

"Good, never do that to me again Arthur Pendragon" says Gwen.

"I promise" says Arthur in his seductive voice.

Gwen smiled placing a light gentle kiss upon his lips. Gwen pulled out of the kiss still smiling. Arthur lifted his head and kissed Gwen more forcefully this time not wanting it to end when there was a knock on the door. They reluctantly pulled away and called out "Come" his voice still a bit hoarse. Slowly the door opens and Merlin steps in side Arthurs chambers which he has be reluctant to go inside since he thought Arthur was dead.

"How are you feeling?" asked Merlin with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Better, but however you did it thank you" says Arthur.

"Its not me you should be thanking but when you find out who saved you you wont be very happy and you probably wont want to thank him" says Merlin quickly, looking down at the floor rocking back on his heels.

"Well who is it then?" Arthur asked genuine curiosity in his voice.

Merlin just stared at Gwen biting his lip and Gwen looked over to give a reassuring nod.

"Well…" Arthur said growing impatient.

"The Great Dragon" says Merlin under his breath.

"Did you just say Dragon?!" Arthur asked angrily.

Merlin nodded and slipped out the room just as a pillow hit the closed door.

"Arthur, I think the baby just kicked" says Gwen shock clear on her features.

All Arthur could do was put his hand to her belly and smile as he felt his child kick for the first time.

END OF PART 4


	5. Aithusa

Merlin (season 6) part 5

Arthurs smile fell from his face as shrieks of terror sounded from the court yard below. Jumping from his bed Arthur bolted towards his window but there was nothing there until he looked up towards the sky and saw the white beast terrorizing the lower town. Arthur ran to his wardrobe and started to put on his armour.

"Arthur what is it? Whats wrong?" Gwen asked concerned.

"Morganas dragon is attacking the lower town we have to kill it" Arthur explained in a hurry.

Just when he thought things just couldn't get any worse the beast started to attack the citadel causing the ground to shake slightly.

"Go to the Council chambers set up an infirmary and tend to the wounded whatever you do please just do not leave the castle" Arthur shouts as he heads for the door and out into the corridor.

"MERLIN!" Arthur screamed repeatedly as he ran down the stone hall but not once did he get a response. He has to gather the knights so they could kill the Dragon and stop its rampage.

-Merlin-

"ARTHUR!" Merlin shouted round the door to his masters chambers but he was nowhere in sight not even Gwen was there.

'okay plan b' Merlin thought as he ran towards the court yard. With no one in the corridors it was fairly easy to get to the court yard without bumping into any passing servants or knights. It didn't take long to get there but he froze at the palace doors at the sight before him.

'the Dragon wants revenge for Morganas death' Merlin thought as he came to the terrifying conclusion.

'it wont stop until Im dead' this thought scared Merlin more than anything.

Shaking the thought from his mind Merlin ran into the centre of the court yard as the whole of Camelot just stared dumbfounded as Merlin screamed at the top of his lungs,

"AITHUSA!"

The Dragon turned around to see Merlin standing there in the centre of the court yard. Aithusa shot a burst of fire towards Merlin.

"Scutrum" Merlin said to shield himself from the blast.

-Merlin-

Arthur and the knights of Camelot stopped at the court yard as they saw Merlin speaking to the Dragon.

"Merlin, what the hell do you think your doing!" yelled Arthur across the court yard to his idiotic manservant.

Everyone there watched shocked at what happened next.

"O dragon. Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur me ta sentende divoless. Kar… karisass" Merlin roared up to the Dragon which lowered its head as if to bow before Merlin.

"Go Aithusa, go and never come back unless I summon you!" Merlin shouted up to the Dragon which was slowly backing away from his master.

With a slight nod Aithusa flapped his wings and flew away from Camelot.

'where should I go?' a small voice asked inside Merlins head.

'go and find Kilgarrah, he will take care of you' Merlin replied softly to the Dragon.

"Merlin what the hell was that?!" Arthur demanded as soon as the Dragon took off.

"Ah that, well that was Morganas Dragon" said Merlin fiddling with his thumbs.

"Yes I know that. Stop playing stupid Merlin how come there is another Dragon?" Arthur shouted clearly losing his temper.

"I hatched it" Merlin mumbled hoping that they didn't hear.

"You did WHAT!" Arthur shouted, advancing on Merlin.

Backing up Merlin stated "It's not my fault he fell prey to Morgana"

All the knights were now staring at Merlin with their swords drawn everyone except Arthur. No one spoke so Merlin took that as an opportunity to carry on talking.

"When he hatched I didn't expect Morgana to take him and use him as here weapon. Dragons are not weapons for a battle unless you make them that if she had control over the poor thing then that's what he was. He is only young and probably didn't even know what he was doing!" Merlin exclaimed.

"And as my duty as a Dragonlord is to tame and protect the Dragons which are left" Merlin said as if it was obvious.

"So your telling me you just tamed that thing-

"Dragon" Merlin added cutting Arthur off mid-sentence.

"Dragon then, because you're a Dragonlord" Arthur said disbelief clear in his voice.

"Would you like me to prove it to you?" Merlin asked.

With his hand Arthur gestured for Merlin to prove himself.

"We will need some where bigger, there is a clearing in the forest where I can show you" Merlin said.

Leading the knights and Arthur towards the gates Merlin says "We wont need horses its not far about a 10 minute walk or less if you walk fast"

-Merlin-

"Were here" Merlin says gesturing towards the clearing ahead.

Walking out onto the clearing the knights put their swords away but always kept their hands on the hilt of the blade.

"What now?" Arthur askes excitedly.

"O dragon e mala soi ftengometh tsed hup anakes erkheo" Merlin roared up to the sky. "Now we wait" Merlin says turning back to Arthur and his knights.

It wasn't long before the wind picked up and the noise of flapping wings filled the air. With a loud thud The Great Dragon stood in front of them and lowered his head down to Merlin. Almost instantly the knights drew their swords including Arthur and pointed them towards Kilgharrah.

"Well what is this young warlock?" asked Kilgharrah a grin spreading across his scaly face.

Whispers from the knights filled the cold night air because the Dragon can speak and that Merlins a warlock.

"I was just proving something to Arthur here" Merlin said as he turned around to smile at Arthur.

"Your meant to be dead!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Well I did say he saved your life Arthur" Merlin stated.

"Yes but I didn't think you meant him" Arthur said while he glared his death glare at Merlin and pointed at the Dragon.

'if only looks could kill' Merlin thought as he started a telepathic connection with Kilgharrah.

The Dragon chuckled at Merlins little comment causing Arthur glare to grow more intense.

"Kilgharrah has Aithusa come to yet?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, he got to me just as you called. He as at my cave for now" replied Kilgharrah.

"Good, you can go now Kilgharrah I think Arthur has just been proven wrong" Merlin said a smug smile on his face.

"Indeed young warlock" Kilgharrh said before taking off and flying away into the unknown.

With the Dragon gone and everyone coming to terms with what they have just seen no one notices the rustling in the bushes.

"CHARGE!" screamed a man from behind a tree. Suddenly out of nowhere hundreds of mercenaries came charging out from behind the tree line. Before Merlin had time to react someone in the group of mercenaries had thrown a fire ball which hit Merlin over the heart.

"Some have magic!" Screamed Sir Leon stating the obvious.

"Merlin can you hear me. Merlin. MERLIN!" Arthur screamed shaking Merlin to try and get him to come to.

"You're not dead, you cant die now Merlin you just need to hold on" Arthur said as a tear travelled down his face.

End Of Part 5!


End file.
